


star jasmine

by venuswrites



Category: IT, IT (1990), IT (2017), IT (2019), Reddie - Fandom, losers club - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Drugs, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Reddie, Smoking, Soulmate AU, Strong Eddie Kaspbrak, Strong Violence, Swearing/cursing, Violence, adhd richie tozier, anger issues eddie kaspbrak, dont read if it triggers you, hardcore mostly, kinda soft in places, reddie au, reddie soulmate au, tough eddie kaspbrak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 03:10:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20941316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venuswrites/pseuds/venuswrites
Summary: soulmate au where you smell the scent of a particular flower whenever you and your soulmate are close, but there is no way to tell who it is until you just eventually find out that someone smells the same thing as you when you are near eachother.





	star jasmine

many would describe eddie kaspbrak as an angry, short boy. he had small hands, a small head, small nose. he was small. if anyone even thought about starting an argument with him, he would scream at them, and they knew they has lost within seconds. despite his royal, innocent, weak looks, the kaspbrak boy was strong, and people knew this from rumours that echoed throughout the halls, all of them too scared to test if it was true.

everyone knew that eddie kaspbrak had two types of anger. the first was violent anger, when someone tried to humiliate, embarrass or anger the teen this occured. he was physically lash out. this doesn't happen often as many avoid this happening. no one (even the teachers) wanted a repeat of the henry bowers incident. the second type of anger was silent. this one was more common than the first. when someone pissed off eddie he would just not talk, everyone knew to leave him alone because he could lash out at any time. this type is unsetting and terrifying.

but, the third type was unknown to everyone, even eddie. 

\---

the tozier boy sighed as he walked down the fenced off walkway. it was the same boring school route he took every day, and he was looking for a change. as usual, he was late, and messy. extremely messy. his untamed hair an explosion of ebony black curls. glasses skewed on his face as if thrown on messily in an attempt to hurry and freckles splattered against his tanned cheeks. the tozier boy's name was richie. richie tozier. richie. tozier. the name itself had an energetic, hyperactive energy to it. much like the boy himself. 

locals whispered when they saw him. "that's the tozier boy" they whispered, "i heard he's gay" they mumbled, "well, i heard that he doesn't even go to school and that he sells drugs". he just smiled and waved as he saw them, brushing off the harsh, sharp words and replacing them with the thoughts of jasmine flowers, specifically star jasmine. the smell was common to him and a comfort to his busy mind. you see, in this world, when your soulmate was near you both smelt the same flower. and richie's was the star jasmine. a delicate, sophisticated flower. he had researched many times what it meant, and discovered it meant 'beauty and sensuality'. richie thought this was amazing. his soulmate was a kind, gentle person and richie was ready for some calmness is his chaotic life. 

tozier smirked, out of sight from the public eye and yearning for adventure. he looked around before squatting on the floor and opening his bag. the messy teen got a blunt out of a small bag which was concealed in a pouch in the back of his backpack. he lit it, letting it hang in the corner of his mouth as he climbed the nearby stone wall, walking along it while chuckling to himself playfully. who cares if he's an hour late? richie tozier sure doesn't.

\---

eddie groaned, sitting down in period two. english literature. despite being an overall anger person, eddie enjoyed reading. when he was alone that it. it allows him to be calm and unangered by the world for a short minute. for a short minute he was in another universe, another world, where everything was calm and okay. but reading in public and letting his guard down? big no from eddie.

he opened the book, not reading the words only staring blankly at the page. just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a large slam of a door at the front of the room. there stood a boy with tangled, ebony hair and wild eyes. the boy was manic, tapping his foot and tapping his fingers against his leg frantically. unable to stay still. "mr. tozier, i'm guessing? you're late... an hour late according to this" the teacher sighs, looking at the school database. "y-yea i guess" richie says, looking around the classroom at everyone. it was a new year, therefore a new mixup of students in classes, which means he didn't know some of the people in his classes.  
"sit down, mr. tozier. detention tonight for being late too" the teacher speaks, sternly.

the (still slightly high) boy quickly rushes to the only remaining seat in the classroom, which just so happened to be next to eddie's. to which eddie audibly groans, he knew this kid would piss him off. he just knew it.

\---

richie proceeded to get out a small piece of paper from an almost empty notebook on his bag. he started to doodle small flowers on it and he definitely wasn't playing attention to the teacher. eddie turned to the boy, "are you even gonna bother to pay attention?" he snaps, sharply. "don't think so, sugah" richie smirks, "tozier" he says, holding out his hand to shake after introducing himself, still tapping his foot an excessive amount. "would you stop that?" eddie says, inhaling and exhaling deeply. he was about to punch this guy. "can't sorry babes" replies 'tozier'. 

"i've seen this before, you're totally high... just my luck to have to sit next to a junkie" eddie groans. "don't be mean, baby. it's just weed" 'tozier' pouts.

eddie turns away, the stage of anger is silent. richie just chuckled, going back to his "meaningless" doodles. 

\---

by lunch, eddie had almost forgotten the tozier boy, he was the least of his worries. his worry was finding bill, as he and ben had not seen the latter for a few days as he had been "off school". and by the end of the day, the boy had faded from his memories: which only cared about bill, ben and avoiding his mom, sonia kaspbrak.

sonia had always been and overprotective, overbearing mom. eddie's dad had passed away while eddie was young. he had gotten cancer, which made his mom extremely paranoid about losing eddie too, therefore made her turn overbearing and into a liar. lying to doctors in order to get eddie medication he never needed. eddie hated it, he hated the pills and when he could he pretended to take them, just disposing of them in bins in the parks he snuck off to at night. yes, eddie loved his mom, and yes, he felt extremely sorrowful because he knows she's just scared. but he resents her to no end at the same time.

it was as if edward kaspbrak led a double life. the momma's boy and the angry, lowkey rebellious kid. interesting to him and yet still so usual and boring and bland. people his whole life had been finding their soulmates, most people in his classes had already found their's since highschool was the most common place that soulmates met. yet he had only smelt the sweet, luscious star jasmine fragrance briefly. only for a split second walking down the crowded all or walking past a full classroom. even though he had only smelt it a few times in the past couple of years, he fell in love with the scent. it made him feel so at ease.

and for richie, this was the same. the smell made richie feel as if for once in his life, he wasn't alone. he loved the feeling of being loved, even if it did terrifying him down to his core.

what both of the teens will never speak to a soul, they had both smelt the sweet scent all the way through second period.

**Author's Note:**

> okay ik this is short and ik this is really dumb but it's just an intro to the fic. idk when the next update will be but i'll TRY to be consistent even if i never am. -venus


End file.
